


Untitled (Spike/Angel, Xander/Andrew)

by rsadelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're sorry about that," Xander said. "If we'd known she was that bad, we would've sent someone with Andrew."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Spike/Angel, Xander/Andrew)

"This one's not goin' to do something horrible to me too is she?"

"We're sorry about that," Xander said. "If we'd known she was that bad, we would've sent someone with Andrew."

"That why you're here this time?"

Xander shook his head. "Andrew could probably handle this on his own." He waited for a moment while Spike took a drag. "Heard you were alive."

"Yeah." Spike glanced sideways at him. "Heard I wasn't the only one who died when Sunnyhell went under."

Xander's mouth tightened. "Yeah."

"I was sorry to hear about Anya. Heard she went out good, though."

"Yeah. Saving Andrew."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "So I have her to thank."

"Yep."

They were silent while Spike smoked for a little while.

"You shaggin' him?"

"No." Xander shook his head. "Sometimes I can almost hear her telling me that she went to all the trouble of saving him the least I can do is make him happy."

Spike snorted. "Would make him ecstatic."

The corner of Xander's mouth lifted. "I don't think I could handle that."

Spike laughed. "Know what you mean. Reason I didn't shag him last time he was here."

"You and Angel 'shagging'?"

Spike turned to look back at the door. "Not yet."

Xander had to laugh at that. "Got plans?"

"No, but been hasslin' him for a while. Figure he's going to either kill me or bend me over his desk pretty soon."

"Good luck with that."


End file.
